


Anniversary

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Parody, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Spoilers, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-17
Updated: 2008-10-17
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10176641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry, Draco and Cedric get together in the Prefects Bathroom for their one year anniversary. Creature!Fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

A/N: This fic is dedicated to my bestest best bud, Kamerreon! Warning: This will contain blood play! You don't like? Then don't read, it's just that simple. BTW, I'm not Joanna Rowling, so I'm not making any money off this (obviously I'm not because in this fic Harry and Draco are gay and with each other, Cedric's alive and gay and with them, and all three are creatures).

Harry glanced at the Marauder's Map in his hands. Cedric's dot was in the Prefect's Bathroom and Draco Malfoy's was heading that way. He was going to be late! Blasted Filch and his damned cat!

Harry Potter was stuck in the room that used to house Fluffy, two floors below the Prefect's Bath. Both Filch and Mrs. Norris were still too close for his comfort, so he was going to be here for a while.

He glanced back at the Map and saw that Draco had reached the Bathroom and was probably already getting ready to have some fun with their lover. _Their_ lover. He still marveled at that. Never in a million years would he have believed that he would be in a three-way relationship with the arrogant little prick known as Draco Malfoy. Harry just chalked it up to the weirdness that was his life.

Normally, it was just Harry and Draco at the school alone, without the third member of their group, but today was special. It had been exactly one year since they had come together as a triad, and they were going to celebrate. If he ever got out of the damn room and up to the fifth floor, that was. He glanced down again. Filch and Norris were slowly moving away, until a great crash sounded from somewhere below them. Shortly after, a ghostly apparition floated up through the floor.

"Nick!" exclaimed Harry. "What's going on?"

"Hurry, Harry!" answered the Gryffindor ghost. "I got Peeves to knock over a suit of armor so you could meet your mates."

"Thanks Nick. You're the best!" crowed Harry happily.

"Shush!" whispered Nearly-Headless Nick loudly. "Not so loud. You don't want anyone else to find you, do you?"

The young vampire shook his head no. He really needed to get going. "I'll get Hermione to find a way to get you properly decaptiated Nick, so you can join the Headless Hunt."

"Splendid, splendid. Now, off you go."

Harry grinned a toothy, fang-filled grin and hurried off. It was time to claim his mates once again. To taste their sweet blood even as they made love. He was also eager to see the pregnant Veela. Draco was carrying triplets, fathered by him. Half-vampire veelas. Should be interesting. He wondered if Hermione found any books with cases involving such a cross-breeding before. Hell, he'd had no idea he was going to become a vampire until one day, while he, Ron, and Hermione were out looking for the Horcruxes, came across a Master Vampire who sired him. His death had broken the hold Voldemort had on him as he had been a Horcrux too. The process of turning was enough to extinguish the bit of Voldemort's soul that resided in him.

Add to that, that Draco had come into a Veela inheritance on his seventeenth birthday, and Cedric being an elf, made for some very interesting speculation as to what the children would be like.

Harry had been so grateful that Cedric had barely ducked in time to avoid the Killing Curse that Wormtail shot at him that night in the graveyard at Riddle House. For a moment, he had thought that the elf had died, but Cedric had gone into the trance-like reverie that made him seem dead, playing possum and fooling the Death Eaters that appeared that night. Later, after they got back to Hogwarts, Cedric had comforted Harry by slowly making love to his boyfriend, claiming Harry's virginity that night. The vampire still got hard thinking about his first time.

They had found out about Draco when Harry had been a prisoner at Malfoy Manor. Harry damn near got the Veela boy killed by going to him, but Draco, knowing Harry was one of his two mates, made sure that they'd both get out alive so they could be together later. It wasn't until after the war, in which Harry testified for the Malfoy's during their trial for saving his life, that Draco was free to be claimed by elf and vamp, something the blonde-haired aristocrat had enjoyed, if the constant moans and squeals of pleasure as Harry, then Cedric penetrated him, were anything to go by. After that first night of the three of them together, all of them had trouble walking for a few days. Especially Draco. Cedric, at ten-and-a-half inches was the biggest, followed by Harry's thick eight-incher. Draco's was the smallest at just under eight, but he was still pretty thick. Harry was so thankful for his invisibility cloak as his burgeoning erection couldn't be noticed just then from where his thoughts had drifted.

A few minutes later found him in front of the Bathroom. He gave the password and immediately entered to Draco's drawling voice, "You're late."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy waddled as fast as he could down the corridor of the fifth floor, eager to reach his destination. His progress was hampered by the size of his swollen abdomen, due to the three infants he was carrying inside. When he finally got inside, he found a sight that made him drool. Cedric Diggory, the most gorgeous piece of elf he had ever seen, was lounging at the side of the massive pool-like tub, stark naked. Bronze skin stretched over lithe muscles barely covered in fine honey-blonde hairs. The former Hufflepuff's thick cock was nestled between strong thighs, not even hard, yet still impressive. Curly hairs, slightly darked than those on his head crowned that wonderous piece of flesh. The Veela's eyes roved further up the hard body seeing coppery nipples set on firm pecs, then up the graceful column of his throat to the angular, yet still undeniably masculine face, on up to the delicately pointed ears. Those ears were the elf's primary weakness. Whenever Draco or Harry attacked them with their tongues, it got the man as hard as if they had groped his groin directly.

Grey eyes, naturally darker than Draco's own silver orbs, took in the pregnant Slytherin ogling him. Draco practically glowed from being with child and it made him all the sexier to his mates. Cedric immediately got up and went to the younger man. "Come, pet. Have a rest till Harry gets here. It must've been exhausting climbing up all those stairs in your condition." He led Draco to the tub and helped him out of his clothes, before gently guiding him to a soft cushion he conjured. "There, baby. Better?"

"Merlin, yes!" exclaimed the other. "Gods my feet hurt!"

Cedric immediately sat on another cushion and tooks his lovers feet into his lap and began massaging them. "Harry's late. I hope he didn't run into trouble." They heard the crash, but ignored it, because it just had to be that bloody poltergeist, Peeves.

"MMmmm!" moaned the pregnant man. "That feels so good, Ric. You have exactly one hundred years to stop doing that."

"When Harry gets here, I plan on doing other things that will feel good, luv."

Scant moments later, the door opened.

"You're late," called Draco imperiously.

"Sorry, Filch," said the raven-haired vampire. "You didn't start without me did you?"

"No, Dray was just getting a massage. He had to climb all those stairs by himself and his feet were hurting him."

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry! I should have come for you sooner. I could have carried you."

"You know damn well that you aren't allowed in the dungeons," argued Draco. "If you'd been caught down there by Snape's ghost you'd have been in more trouble than it's worth and wouldn't be here right now."

"True. The great bat just had to stick around terrorizing students from beyond the grave didn't he?" groused the vamp.

"It was one of few pleasures he had in life, cut the man some slack. He did save your butt after all didn't he?" snapped the Veela. Harry looked away chagrined as he pulled off his clothes.

"Hey, now," chided Cedric. "Are we here to argue, or are we here to consummate our one year anniversary?"

"Consummate!" cried Harry and Draco in unison, not caring how loud they were in here, it was soundproof after all.

"Well then, stop fighting, or I'm outta here."

"We'll behave!"

"Good. Now Harry, come here and make Draco feel better for having to climb all those long stairs," ordered the elf. Harry immediately complied, moving over to his pregnant mate and rubbing his back and shoulders.

"On your side, luv," he said gently, and helped ease the other man down. He loved caressing the alabaster skin of the Veela, smoothing over subtle muscles. He loved even more, stroking his mate's swollen belly, knowing that the life encased within was a part of their family. Harry lay behind the blonde and massaged him all over.

"Harry, Ric, I need you," whimpered the Veela. His horniness had only increased since being impregnated and his mates happily succumbed to his needs and pleasured him when he needed it. Cedric, already in front, nursed happily at his lover's nipples. Draco, being a Veela submissive, would be able to nurse their children naturally, and both elf and vamp found it a major turn-on to suckle at his tiny breasts. Harry, for his part, scraped his fangs gently over the milky skin at Draco's throat, eager to feed on his mate's blood. He never took more than a pint, especially now, because of the triplets. "Harry, please, need your bite," moaned the Slytherin. The vampire soon sunk his fangs into the slim column of Draco's neck, drinking the sweet nectar that flowed from his veins. Draco moaned in ecstasy.

Cedric moved down the body of the man in front of him, gently lapping at the skin of his lover. When he got to Draco's navel, he took his time tasting and swirling his tongue into the little dip, while feeling Draco's erection leaking precome against his throat. He soon sank lower and took the turgid flesh between his lips, sucking steadily, and playing with the foreskin with teeth and tongue while Draco wailed in blissful pleasure.

Harry removed his fangs, then flicked his tongue over the wounds, sealing them with his saliva, though the claiming mark would remain. Both Draco and Cedric had one as proof of his rightful claim. The Gryffindor moved down, tracing the supple spine with his tongue, before arriving at his destination. A wandless cleaning spell and Harry was lapping at Draco's needy hole, wringing yet more cries of happiness from the writhing blonde. He circled that delicate whorl repeatedly, before plunging his tongue inside, garnering a yelp of joy from the recipient. Harry happily hummed his approval at the noises and continued his ministrations. He was going first tonight.

Draco rocked back and forth between his lovers, caught in a whirlwind of sensations as his nether regions were thoroughly explored and pleasured. He screeched like a happy banshee when Harry sank his tongue into the depths of his body, though it would never reach as far as his cock would. Cedric's cock would go even deeper, but Draco didn't care who went first as long as he was royally fucked through the floor. Soon, he felt something longer, but just as wet, probe his hole. Harry had switched to his fingers, while Cedric gently mouthed his balls. If Harry kept that up, he'd be shooting his seed into open air, and that was just a waste of perfectly good spunk. "Harry," he gasped. "Ric..." and Harry understood. He gestured at Cedric to take Draco's cock back into his mouth and the other Seeker was only too happy to oblige and took Draco's pale prick into his greedy throat. Harry added another finger and sought that tiny nub inside his mate's body. The shout of pleasure told him he had hit his mark. A third finger, and yet another strike against that spot had Draco erupting in orgasm down Cedric's throat. The former Hufflepuff swallowed, hungry for his mate's seed.

When the veela finally came back from his trip to la-la land, Harry positioned himself at his lover's entrance. "Ready, baby?"

"Always ready for you," came the reply.

"Cedric, get behind me, I already prepared myself for you."

"Oh, DAMN baby! You get me so hot!" cried Cedric, positioning himself behind the dark-haired man, before inserting his leaking cock into Harry's stretched hole. "Damn," he swore. "Tight as ever."

"Best thing about being a vamp, aside from the stamina," gasped the other as he felt that massive prick enter him. The trio soon found their usual rhythm when they made love like this and rocked back and forth, gradually picking up speed.

"Damn, Harry, not gonna last," gasped Cedric.

"So, don't. Fill me up already," demanded the Gryffindor.

"Did you use a contraceptive spell?"

"Fuck the damn spell and fucking cum in me already," ordered Harry. "If I get knocked up, so what? I'd be happy to carry your babies, Ric."

"Will you BOTH shut the FUCK UP and get on with it?" bellowed Draco.

"Draco, no one likes a pushy bottom."

"I'll show you pushy bottom once the kids are born, now get fucking already!"

"Alright, if you insist," said Harry as he picked up the pace once more and pounded Draco's hole mercilessly, thrusting back onto Cedric's cock as he withdrew, rebuilding the pleasure and intensity.

"Gonna cum," moaned Cedric as he wrapped a hand around Harry's waist.

Harry pumped Draco's prick as he slammed home. "Gonna cum," he grunted before moaning his release into the blonde's body. Draco wailed as he spilled over Harry's hand and Cedric added his voice to the mix as he filled Harry with copius amounts of his seed. Panting for air, they pulled apart and gasped out cleaning spells. Harry turned to Cedric and bit into the mark on his neck and drank a pint from the elf.

"Whew. That was round one. Wake me up for round two," said Draco, before falling into a sated sleep. Harry and Cedric said nothing, knowing that for all his horniness, the pregnant Veela wasn't able to sustain their usual sex-a-thons right now. After the kids were born...well that was another story.


End file.
